Angels
Angels are holy celestial beings, who serve their father and creator, God, as soldiers, messengers and attendants. They are native to Heaven and are imbued with both holy white light as well as amazing power. Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength -''' Angels are physically stronger and can easily overpower any human, low-level demons, spirits, most monsters and other suoernatural creatures. 'Superhuman senses - '''All angels have amazing senses. Angels possess an acute sense of smell. Their sense of smell is heightened to the point where they can identify people by smelling their body, bone or by their blood. Angels can also identify people by sniffing their genes and hormones as well. Because angels operate on a different plane of existence, they can see atoms and ions which are impossible for humans to see. Angels can hear a humans conversations miles away from them, and they are somehow able to locate any human on the planet and find them. They also have an amazing sense of taste and are able to taste every molecule in a piece of food. 'Superhuman stamina - 'Angels are self-sufficient, as they did not need food, water, sleep or oxygen. 'Telekinesis - 'Angels are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind. They are able to use this power in a more aggressive manner like demons, but are often not depicted as doing so. 'Telepathy '- Angels are able to communicate with other angels telepathically anywhere in the universe. High-ranking angels normally use this ability to command lesser angels from heaven. 'Teleportation - 'Angels are able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. However, they require their wings to do this. They can also summon or send other beings. 'Immortality - 'Angels do not age and cannot be killed by diseases or earthly weapons. 'Invulnerability - Angels are almost invincible, as they are unable to be harmed by all earthly weapons, such as firearms, blades, explosions, and so forth. The only thing that can kill them is the Blade of holy fire. [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']] - Angels are able to appear invisible to the visual spectrum. This power does not apply to demons or other angels, as they are spiritual beings. Resurrection - 'Angels can bring others back from the dead. They do this by placing their soul back in there body. 'Healing factor - 'Angels can heal from all wounds done to their vessels almost instantly, except for injuries caused by Heaven's blade. 'Fatal touch - 'Angels can destroy humans, low-level demons, vampires, spirits, younger earthly monsters and whatnot by touch. However, if the intended target is stronger than the angel or if the angel is in a weakened state, the angel will be unable to destroy the target. 'Healing - Like their elder brother species the Barbarians and Alphas, Angels can heal and cure others from any injury or disease. Angels rely on their connection to heaven to have acesss to this ability, enabling fallen angels the inability to heal. Eidetic memory - 'Angels possess greater memory, information and awareness than any human. 'Dream manipulation - Angels have access to the dreams of any human, and can enter their dreams to communicate with them. Tim and Gadreel have displayed this ability. Weather manipulation - Upon landing on earth, Angels change the weather very powerfully. Gadreel created thunderstorms when he summoned himself to John Turner, Lucifer created hurricanes and devastating weather when he arrived on earth, and Tim generated severe gusts of wind when he became an angel. Soul reading - Angels can read and detect the souls of humans. They can tell if a demonic deal has been placed on a human, and terminate that deal just by thought, and even tell is the soul is damaged, as shown with Lucifer who discovered John's soul was slightly damaged becasue of the trauamatic experiences in his life. Angelic possession - As spiritual beings, Angels need a human vessel in order for them to interact in the physical world. Powers accessed through the connection to heaven To normal angels, certain powers are granted and maintained as long as they stay connected and loyal to Heaven and its rulers. Should they rebel and fall, those powers will wane and eventually vanish in time. High-ranking angels such as Seraphs, like Gadreel, still retain their powers even without their connection to heaven. Teleportation - Angels can travel from one place to another, instantly without occupying the space between. However, their wings allow them to do this. If an angel rebels or is cast out of heaven, they lose their wings, therefore losing their ability to teleport. Healing - 'Angels can heal and cure others from all wounds and diseases with a touch. Normal angels have access to this ability through their connection to heaven, and without the aid of heaven, the angel cannot heal. 'Resurrection - 'Angels can bring the dead back to life. They do this by retrieving their soul from heaven and placing back into their body. Average angels rely on their connection to heaven to resurrect others, and without the aid of heaven, the angel is unable to resurrect. 'Fatal touch - Angels are able to destroy younger monsters and low-level demons with a simple touch, but cannot do this without the aid of heaven at their disposal. Weaknesses Heaven's blade - An angel can be killed by stabbing him or her with the Heaven's blade. It seems that the angel must be stabbed in a vital area of the human body, such as the head, heart, neck, or stomach. When an angel is stabbed by a Heaven's blade, a burst of bright, white or blue light (depending on how weak the angel is) is released. Angelic spell - The Angelic spell is used to trap an angel. The trap is shaped in angelic symbol, in which the angel cannot escape unless the spell or the trap is broken. Older beings - Older beings such as Seraphs, Barbarians, Alphas, Archangels, Death and God can overpower and kill Angels.